How cruel I can be
by jandb4ever
Summary: jareth has lost but as he told Sara he can be cruel rated m just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

How cruel I can be

 _By j &bforever_

Alright so this in episode one of my first fic I hope you enjoy it I welcome comments and suggestions

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership over anything labyrinth is the property of Jim Hansen and the late great David Bowie.

Dedicated to David Bowie we will all miss the real goblin king

 **Chapter one**

Jareth stood breathe held, heart pounding as he watched running up and down the stairs trying to reach the infant. Will she jump before the clock runs down he wondered reflecting with some pride on his final test for sweet Sara, he watched with interest as he hesitated on the ledge far below which her brother sat precariously on a ledge. He turned and left as she closed her eyes and leapt falling farther and slower than would have been thought possible landing in the final room of his labyrinth.

As he stepped into the light the sweet, brave stubborn child turned to him and demanded "give me the child" eyes sparking and glaring at Jareth who took a step forward raising his hand said "Sara beware" she stopped and looked at the man who said "I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel" "Generous" Sara scoffed thinking of the trials, tests, and pain of the labyrinth "what have you done that is generous" "everything" Jareth said harshly "everything you wanted I have done" his eyes softened and more calmly he said "you asked the child be taken, I took him, you cowered before, me I was frightening" more desperately he exclaimed "I have re-ordered time, I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you" sadly he looked into Sara's eyes "I am exhausted living up to your expectations of me" lowering his eyes and slowly shaking his head he asked "isn't that generous"

The girl looked at him defiantly and said "through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city, for my will is as strong as yours and my ..." "STOP" Jareth said thinking quickly "wait look Sara" desperately he summoned a crystal and prayed this would work, he was at the end of his mind it had to work "look what I am offering you, your dreams" "and my kingdom as great" she pressed on defiantly. Jareth saddened it wasn't working "I ask for so little" he pleaded "just let me rule you, and you can have everything you want." He held his breath and waited for her answer, watching her face as she thought "my kingdom as great..." she said softly, than stopped thinking. Jareth lost his patience "just fear me, love me, do as I say" he ejaculated desperately, his mind at its final limits, he knew all balanced on what she would say nest "and I will be your slave" he watched her face and his heart froze as she looked defiantly into his eyes and said "you have no power over me" Jareth tossed the Chrystal as he felt his heart shatter.

He became his owl and flew to the tree were he sat to watch over Sara throughout the course of her life, watching her celebrate with his goblins, the gatekeeper, and the other pions of his realm when they left and Sara was in bed he sent a message into her mind

" _You will find out just how cruel I can be precious thing, as time goes by"_


	2. Chapter 2

**How cruel I can be**

By jandbforever

First off thank you for your great advice RunawayRoad, I really appreciate all the help more experienced writers can give me.

Second thank you to the kind people who favourited and followed

I don't own anything but my own little goblins and my ideas

Jareth sat frowning on his throne the goblins around him were loud and irksome; he had no patience for them. Almost at the end of his tether he stood, preparing to kick the closest one clear across the room, when the guard goblin ran into the room saying "your majesty the earth goblins are back from their days work" "good" Jareth said with satisfaction "send them in now" he went back to his throne and sat reclining with one leg hooked over the arm. The group of goblins that entered the room were a motley crew of ragged tiny strange looking creatures giggling and romping with each other, there leader was tall for a goblin whelp and very intelligent waking up to the throne he bowed and said "we have done our work for today king" the goblin said smiling wickedly" and the girl will be back here right on schedule". The king straightened in his chair leaned forward and said "excellent"

Meanwhile in the human world a young girl was looking around here room frowning, she had looked everywhere and she still couldn't find her keys, phone, or for some strange reason her only box of tampons, which ruled out her brother Toby. Growling in frustration, and cursing goblins the depths she made her way out the door of her room and ran down stairs calling as she went "I'm running to the store mom do you need anything" surprised her step mother asked "didn't you go yesterday?" "Yeah" she said "but for some reason I can't find half the stuff I picked up, that reminds me have you seen my keys or my phone, I've been walking places for a week" her stepmother frowned and said "no, I haven't, you don't think Toby...?" "No, no, no" Sara said quickly "he wouldn't have taken a lot of the things I've lost" shuddering at the very thought"I guess I'm just getting forgetful or something" Sara said as she walked out the door shaking her head and swearing revenge on the annoying little shits and there king.

Deep in the underground another was stirring as the kings focus left his kingdom in order to concentrate on tormenting his human. A powerful gobliness plotted in the dark soon the time would come soon, she would take his throne and the labyrinth would have a true master.

a.n: not what you expected huh please read and review all feedback is welcome


End file.
